


Constantly

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Keith with a knife, M/M, Multi, also Keith with a plan that's really something else, naps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots about Lance and Shiro falling in love, at different times and in different places, but with each other none-the-less.





	1. Best Friend- Rival’s Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna cross-post all my oneshots from tumblr on here. I will put them all in the one story however. Feel like that fits.
> 
> Found [here](https://teapartytapioca.tumblr.com/post/157964255090/title-best-friend-rivals-brother-pairing) .

Keith really was  _all over_  Hunk. Pressing up against his side, laughing at his jokes, listening attentively to him when he talked. Lance would’ve rolled his eyes if he hadn’t been a part of setting it all up. Hunk was a great guy, but for some reason he just hadn’t picked up on the fact Keith had been gagging for him from day one; even going so far as coming to Lance for help.

Keith laughed at the lame joke Hunk had made while Lance groaned loudly, setting his controller aside. He’d lost, and Keith was trailing one hand up Hunk’s upper arm, shooting Lance furious looks. Lance knew when he was being told to fuck off, so off he went, sighing and stretching.

“Where’re you going?” Hunk called, probably a bit nervous at being left alone at Keith’s house.

“Corner shop,” He replied flatly. “Be back in like, twenty,” He promised, then shut the door firmly behind him. During the same moment, Lance realised he’d left his bag- and wallet -in the room. He froze, considering how badly Keith would murder him for interrupting (they’d  _talked_  about this, goddammit), but then something amazing happened.

“Lance? What’re you doing standing in the hall?” Keith’s older (half-)brother Takashi, better known as Shiro, asked him, one hand on his bedroom door, looking friendly, if bewildered.

Lance yanked his hands into his pockets and twisted himself slightly, grinning, gleeful at the sight of him. So Lance had a crush. Big deal. “Shiro! Just-” He shrugged, trotting over. “Giving Keith and Hunk some space,” He said lightly, winking, his heart doing flip-flops when Shiro laughed quietly, shaking his head.

“You dork,” He said, but his face was warm, eyes full of affection, and Lance ducked his head down, happiness flushing his face red. Shiro was well aware of his younger brother’s crush on Lance’s best friend. “Thanks. What’re you gonna do, though?”

Lance glanced back up, unable to stop smiling at the chance to talk to Shiro, and shrugged again. “I  _was_  gonna go to the shop across the street, but I forgot my wallet.” He swallowed.  _‘Just ask him to let you hide out in his room, go on, do it-’_  “So, uh, guess I’ll just take a walk?”  _‘No! Fuuuck.’_

Shiro laughed again, low and rich, and cocked his head towards his door. “Or, you could weather it out with me?”

“I’d- I’d love to,” He said quickly, face heating up as Shiro opened his door with a chuckle. When Shiro laughed at him, Lance never had to worry; Shiro was as kind as he was gorgeous, and Lance knew he was laughing because he genuinely found him funny. It just made his crush even mushier.

Lance was all nerves as he followed Shiro inside and shut the door for him, watching tensely as Shiro walked deeper into the room. It looked really cool, and modern; a professional adult’s room. Made sense; Shiro was, like, twenty-nine.

“Come, sit,” Shiro called, motioning towards, oh jeez, his  _bed_ , and sitting on the edge himself. He then slumped, his prosthetic on his knee, cupping his cheek, and ran his hand down his face,

Lance sat next to him, concerned as he leaned over to look at his face. He had bags under his eyes, and he closed them lightly, obviously resting. “You know, I can be quiet, believe it or not-” Shiro cracked a smile at that. “-So, if you wanna nap-”

“You wouldn’t mind?” He asked, opening an eye to look at Lance. Lance’s heart raced and he shook his head firmly. Shiro smiled again, and Lance basked in the fondness on his face, smiling back. “Thanks, Lance.” He scooted back and toppled sideways with a groan, Lance laughing quietly at that, before he rolled over, pulling his legs straight while being careful not to kick Lance, shoving a bent arm up under his head.

“Night Shiro,” He called, almost jokingly.

“Thanks, Lance,” He mumbled out, already sounding relaxed and sleepy.

Lance lowered his face, bright red, and stared wide-eyed at the carpet. there was something to be said about sticking around while your crush slept, right?

 

* * *

 

 

Lance took a deep breath, shoving his phone back in his pocket. Shiro was well and truly asleep now, his shoulder rising and falling as he breathed, pulling his thin shirt tight with every breath. Lance had been mesmerised with that simple motion for about five whole minutes now.

Well, it wasn’t like Shiro, kind, charismatic guy he was, would mind if Lance lay down, too. Absolutely wouldn’t hold it against him if, at some point, they happened to be sleeping back-to-back, right?

God, Lance was in so deep.

Lance let his breath out with a sigh, peering over carefully as he slowly inched up the mattress and carefully lay down. Shiro didn’t twitch. Lance, with excruciating care, rolled over, onto his side, and then, slowly,  _very slowly_ , started to inch backwards.  _‘Just a bit more,’_  He told himself, taking care not to rush, stopping every few wiggles.

Finally, he could feel the heat of Shiro’s wide, attractive back behind him. One- more- shift- over– Lance’s back touched his, and he felt the thrill of victory along-side the hot rush of warmth from Shiro’s skin for a whole second.

Then Shiro rolled over in his sleep, Lance immediately freezing up in terror as he shifted with a grunt, his arm flinging out, right over Lance, and abruptly yanking him in, right against Shiro’s chest.

Lance whimpered silently as Shiro’s arm tightened around him, Shiro sniffing a little, and then adjusting his head, his cheek coming to rest right on Lance’s neck.

_‘Ooh mama, Lance you are in_ trouble _,’_  He thought to himself, his upper arms trapped by Shiro’s muscular, heavy forearm, unable to move so much as his head in case he jostled Shiro’s.

… Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. Slowly, Lance slid his hands up the sheets, and, taking his time and being very careful, took Shiro’s hand. It was warm, and firm, and Lance slid his fingers under his palm, pretending a little. He was almost embarrassed by how happy it made him. God, he was such a loser when it came to his big crush on Shiro.

“Mm,” Shiro grunted suddenly, then clasped his hand around Lance’s. Lance’s eyes widened. Oh. Oh that was not good.

He tugged. Shiro made a protesting sound and flexed his arm, crushing their hands to Lance’s chest and pulling him closer, cuddling up to his back, his knees hitting the back of Lance’s thighs. He shuddered when he felt Shiro’s hot breath on the back of his neck, fanning out against his skin, deep and even. He was still asleep.

Well, he  _was_  really tired, and Lance  _had_  said it was fine…

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro opened his eyes to a dark room and a warm body pressed up against his. That was nice. He spooned a little harder, pressing his legs up against theirs. This was nice. Who was it-?

Lance.

Shiro’s eyes widened, and he, very carefully, started to slide his arm  _from around Lance’s waist_  oh my God Keith was  _never_  going to forgive him-

Lance grunted a negative-sounding whine and grabbed for his hand, entwining their fingers and tugging his arm back over him, snuggling down into his pillows. Shiro’s heart-rate sped up at such a cute reaction, and over  _his_  arm, no less.

Well.

Really, if it was going to be like that, then who was Shiro to deny him? He’d invited him into his room, after all, and Lance had been so good about letting him sleep, and everything… Shiro relaxed, resting his forehead against Lance’s hair, the younger man sighing in his sleep. Shiro started to rub his thumb in small circles over the back of Lance’s hand, his face a hot, brilliant shade of red.

So Shiro had a crush. Big deal.


	2. Big Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re always the youngest people in there, but it’s a good pub, none-the-less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found [here](https://teapartytapioca.tumblr.com/post/159157599020/theyre-always-the-youngest-people-in-there-but).

The Railway Inn was a quaint little spot full of friendly and familiar faces, and the only place Lance can get his big, beefy boyfriend to take him out to when he convinces him for a night on the town.

“You sure we couldn’t try a club?” Lance asked brightly.

Shiro just laughed. “Try a younger man, sweetheart.”

And of course Lance can’t do that, because Hunk doesn’t like to go out (so Keith won’t go out either) and Pidge doesn’t drink, and really he just wants to go out and dance with his fella, maybe show him off a little.

So they go to the pub two blocks from their apartment, on the corner, by the traffic light.

The security was only the one guy, Jack, and he was friendly and a Maori from New Zealand and Lance had taken to greeting him with a hug ever since the first time he tried it delighted Jack to no end. Shiro just laughed, and Jack have him his usual mock-stern once-over before waving them in.

Lance brightened once they were inside, greeted by a few waves from the regulars, one of the older women even coming over to squeeze Lance’s shoulder affectionately and ask after them.

“We’ve been just great! Finally got him to take me some place nice,” Lance teased, leaning back with the confidence of a guy who knew his boyfriend would always catch him. Shiro did, and she laughed and waved them on when Shiro bent down to kiss his head.

“It’s karaoke night,” Shiro said, and Lance was thrilled.

“You gotta sing!” Lance enthused, as Shiro took his hand and led him to the bar, shaking his head with all the patience of a man deeply in love and content to be ribbed at until the end of his days.

 

* * *

 

The pool table had been full for the past two hours, and Lance was satisfied with karaoke after three rock n’ roll ballads to a mostly laughing audience. They sat at a small table together, arm-in-arm, Lance’s head against Shiro’s shoulder. Lance made sure to clap loudly whenever someone finished a song, but apart from that he chatted idly with Shiro.

“I’m only twenty-two!” He complained to him, mostly teasing. “You should take me out dancing! To clubs!”

“I’m twenty-seven this year, sweetheart,” Shiro reminded him, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. “Go out with your friends.”

“I want to go out with  _you_ ,” Lance insisted, then sighed when he heard the whine in his voice. “Why do you never want to go? Not your age,” He warned, when Shiro opened his mouth.

Shiro sighed, his mouth twisting, then nodded down to his other arm. His prosthetic.

“Oh.”

Shiro shrugged, jostling Lance’s head a little. “Hey. Don’t do that on me, sweetie. Look up.” Lance did, his eyebrows still tilted up at his own failure to recognise his boyfriend’s real issues. Shiro kissed his forehead again. “It’s no big deal.”

“It is a big deal,” Lance muttered. “I’m sorry.” He kept forgetting his boyfriend’s issues with his prosthetic arm; he was so good at hiding it Lance sometimes missed when he’d wince, or not want to go out for silly reasons.

“Don’t be. I’m working on it.”

Lance smiled up at him. “I know. You’re going so well!”

Shiro smiled back. “I meant my communication with you, sweetheart.”

Lance couldn’t help it; he got up and kissed Shiro lightly. “Mm. Love ya. Hey, you want another round?”

Shiro tugged him back in for another quick kiss. “Sure.”

* * *

 

It was three rounds later that Lance, while happily catching up with Jack off to the side of the bar, was grabbed from behind.

He’d know that arm anywhere. “Shiro!”

“Hey sweetheart,” He breathed out, hot and low in his ear. Lance felt a shiver run up his spine even as a silly grin broke out over his face. “You seeing anyone?”

Jack rolled his eyes and left with a wave as Lance, laughingly, managed to answer; “I have a boyfriend, mister!”

“He doesn’t have to know,” Shiro promised, giving him a squeeze. “Come home with me tonight.”

“I have to go home to my guy,” Lance sniffed.

“Shouldn’t have let a cute little thing like you off on his lonesome,” Shiro pointed out, his chin and strong jaw rubbing up against his neck. “Should’ve taken you some place nicer.”

Lance softened a little. “Oh, I don’t really care. I just wanna brag. He’s real handsome and he’s all mine!”

Shiro laughed, lowly. “You’ve gotta be too good to be true. Let me buy you a drink.”

Lance wiggled in his arms, letting Shiro pull him in even closer. “Well…”

“And a dance. Just one. Can’t say no to that, can you?”

Lance laughed, letting Shiro kiss his ear. “Just  _one!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Breathless and flushed, Lance was only too pleased to let Shiro led him back to their table.

“You two are just too cute,” Said one of the women from the table next to theirs. Shiro laughed, looking a little bashful as Lance thanked her brightly. “Shouldn’t you be out partying?”

“I’m thirty!” Shiro protested, smiling, which made the middle-aged women all laugh loudly.

“yeah, someone might steal him from me!” Lance added, throwing his arms around Shiro’s neck as the man chuckled. “I can trust you guys, right?” He joked.

“Oh, don’t be so sure about that!” One chimed in, and Shiro almost toppled backwards from laughing so hard.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked home hours later, Shiro’s strong arm around Lance’s shoulder.

“You have fun, sweetheart?” He asked.

Lance nodded, kissing at him blindly. “Mm. Thank you.”

“… Sure I shouldn’t take you someplace nicer?”

Lance smiled. “I’m sure. Love you.”

Shiro stopped them, and Lance looked up at him expectantly, only to smile around a slow, gentle kiss. “I love you too, Lance.”


	3. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro’s morning _nicks_ a snag, and Lance _stubbles_ across it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post found [here](https://teapartytapioca.tumblr.com/post/159582618895/title-desperate-times-pairing-shirolance).

The night had gone amazingly well; Shiro had not only asked out the guy of his dreams (after six long, self-torturous months), but it had been fantastic. Lance had had nothing but praise for his home-made dishes, been more then amenable to staying for a movie, and then- Shiro could hardly believe it, even the morning after -come onto  _him_ , and stayed the night. Nothing could compare to the feeling that rushed through him, waking up with Lance in his arms.

Shiro swung out of bed slowly and carefully; he didn’t know how soundly Lance slept, and was loathe to wake him. Successfully on his feet, Shiro paused to take in the sight of Lance sleeping against his pillows, sprawled out on his back like a portrait of a self-indulgent God. Shiro wanted to kiss him; just once, chastely, but he really didn’t want to wake him.

He headed for the bathroom instead, taking his prothetic with him, and, finally, his morning hit a snag.

His razor was blunt and it was the last one.

Shiro frowned as he binned it and the empty plastic bag, momentarily caught. He hated the morning shadow of stubble on his jaw; while he admittedly agreed with his brother Keith that it made him look quite handsome, he didn’t like it. He considered it scruffy and personally unacceptable. It was a little patchy, too; more noticeable on the hollow of his cheeks and on his chin. Not good. He didn’t want Lance to see him like this just yet; he’d only stayed one night!

Shiro already wanted to propose to him, but still; asking him to accept a scratchy kiss? He could never.

Quietly, Shiro went through his bathroom cabinets while he briefly toyed with the idea of running over to the corner store; he didn’t really want to risk it, in case Lance woke up to find him gone and he came home to him with whiskers anyway-

Shiro paused, fishing out an old birthday present Keith and his boyfriend Hunk had given him a year or two ago.

Desperate times, right?

 

* * *

 

 “Nngh…” Lance smacked his lips and rolled onto his stomach, shoving his pillow more comfortably under his cheek, then groggily lifting his head when he realised the smell wasn’t as familiar as it should be.

Oh right. Hot neighbour Shiro had invited him in for dinner and a movie and Lance had taken advantage of his hospitality to wriggle into his bed. Man, bottle-and-a-half-of-wine-Lance made some horrific yet amazing decisions. Lance groped around his waist and found his boxers on. Oh wow; a gentleman? Lance was positively giddy with the thought. Smiling to himself, he clambered out of bed, intent on hunting down that gorgeous neighbour of his and seeing if he couldn’t get himself a few good morning kisses.

Lance heard the tap briefly running in the en suite bathroom, and headed over there, opening it slowly and poking his head in, possibly hoping to catch the handsome man who’d made him dinner in nothing but a towel, maybe. “Good morn-”

Oh.

_Ohh._

Lance blinked, startled, and pushed the door open fully, taking in the sight of Shiro, still in the clothes he’d worn blushing and crawling into bed with him, lower face covered in a layer of lathered-up soap, his prosthetic arm holding his skin taunt as he  _shaved with the biggest hunting knife Lance had ever seen_. God, he hadn’t seen a knife so early in the morning since that time he’d jumped onto Hunk’s bed and his tiny, violent boyfriend Keith had started slashing.

“This is the most badass thing to ever happen anywhere near me,” Lance said firmly, nodding to himself.

Shiro, who had glanced over to him, flushed up a little, his ears turning adorably red. “Uh… you don’t need to shave, do you? I’m, uh; I’m out of razors.”

“Nah,” Lance said, rubbing his jaw. “I get laser hair removal every two years or so. Baby-smooth.” He pat his face and winked, and Shiro moved the sick-as-hell knife down as he laughed, rinsing it off. “You want breakfast?”

“I was going to make some after I was done here.” He looked shy, then, checking Lance’s reaction before continuing; “If you wanted to stay, of course. I wouldn’t want to keep you.”

Lance let out a playful sigh, sagging against the doorway. “You  _wouln’t?!_  Tragic, truly. I’m heartbroken.” Shiro stuttered, then, eyes going wide as he turned to Lance fully, and Lance laughed at how  _funny_  it was, seeing such a chiselled jaw half-covered in soap like that. “I’m staying! I’ll put coffee on?”

Shiro sagged, his wide, handsome shoulders dipping, and Lance was flattered by how relieved he seemed. “I- yeah; I mean, yes. Thank you.”

“How do you take it?”

“White with no sugar,” He said, trying to stop smiling so he could pull the skin of his cheek taunt again, wetting his knife and turning back to the mirror.

“Guess you’re just too sweet yourself to need it, huh?” Lance mused, as he turned from the doorway and strode down the hall. Shiro let out a surprised bark of laughter, and Lance was feeling more and more good about this decision to give hot neighbour Shiro a chance, which was something he never expected to say after walking in on a guy with a huge knife in his hands.


	4. Wet T-shirt Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro needs help trying to flirt with a cute jogger. Keith “helps”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next post in this series should technically be [this one](https://teapartytapioca.tumblr.com/post/160174017215/shiro-and-self-loathing-both-start-with-an-s), but it's too short to include I feel so I'll just skip to this.
> 
> Found [here](https://teapartytapioca.tumblr.com/post/160268174490/shiro-needs-help-trying-to-flirt-with-a-cute).

Obscenely tight shorts. A tank that barely covered anything, so thin he could see his nipples through it.

“Now hose yourself down,” Keith instructed, handing him his water bottle.

“I don’t want to?” Shiro ventured, incredibly embarrassed just to be standing in such clothes, let alone being  _wet_  in them. “Where did you even get these, anyway?”

Keith crossed his arms, quirking an unimpressed eyebrow. “How dare you. Those are the result of hours of careful, hoe planning.”

“Please stop there,” Shiro groaned. “I’ve already heard too much.”

Keith looked at the water bottle, then up at Shiro, expectant. Shiro didn’t move. Keith took a breath and continued; “That is the sluttiest outfit yours truly was able to conceive for you, you ungrateful virgin, because you’re the one who’s gagging to raw some dude you’ve only seen, like, twice-”

“I’ve seen him six times and we’ve talked the last two!” Shiro hissed, glancing around frantically, but the park was still empty. Even though it was 6 in the morning, Shiro was still grateful for that. “And I am-” He dropped his voice even lower, obviously irritated, “-Not a virgin!”

Keith crossed his arms. “If you’ve never fucked a man then you’re practically half a virgin, ” He said firmly. “Especially now that you’ve found a guy you do want. Luke-”

“Lance,” Shiro muttered, peeking around for him again. He was usually jogging through here with his friend about now…

“-Don’t interrupt,” Keith warned. “Anyway, sooner you get wet, sooner this guy puts out.”

Shiro was a little annoyed Keith would jump straight to that; Shiro  _liked_  Lance. He wanted to take him out to movies and get to know him better. Sure, maybe he also thought about those long, tanned legs, wrapped tight around his waist, the sounds Lance would make, arching up under him-

Shiro cleaned his throat, flushing up. “I- isn’t this enough?” Shiro asked desperately, unwilling to even motion towards himself.

Keith rolled his eyes. “It’ll complete the look. It’s like, advertising,” Keith told him. “Hurry up already!” Keith hissed, looking distracted, probably fed up with Shiro’s usual insecurity routine.

Shiro sighed; Keith was trying to help, after all, and he  _had_  asked him, so he grudgingly pulled the lid off the water bottle, tipped his head back, and upended the contents on his face and down his chest, feeling rivets run into his hairline, pooling in the dip on his collarbones and soaking into the waistband of Keith’s ridiculously small shorts.

Keith whistled lowly, “Oh, shut up,” Shiro grumbled, tossing the empty water bottle at him and running a hand through his wet fringe, shaking water from his face.

Then he heard Keith’s familiar laugh from a different direction, the same time another voice spoke up; “Aw, sorry Shiro, but that was a real show, you know?”

“Lance!” Shiro yelped, startled. “ Oh God, I thought you were Keith-” Keith shoved his lightly from behind as he walked by, waving a hand at Lance’s friend, who jogged with him once a week.

“Hey Hunk,” He greeted, “You’re good with machines, right? Well, I have a quick question- do you mind if we talk over here real quick?” Shiro glanced at him, panicked, but Keith wasn’t even looking at him, linking his arm with Hunk’s and walking towards the benches across the field from them.

Well, great. Some help Keith turned out to be. Shiro glanced shyly back to Lance, smiling weakly. “Uh, sorry about that-”

Lance laughed good-naturedly, cutting him off with a smile that made his brain stutter. “Oh, don’t worry about it! Let’s just blame Keith and call it even!”

Shiro nodded easily; he’d probably agree to anything so long as Lance was smiling like that, his gorgeous blue eyes sneaking glances down his torso that made him shiver. Shiro could swear he was a little red in the face.

“So… had a good run so far?” He asked.

Lance gave him a very dry look, but answered. “Well sure; pretty average, though, before you decided you wanted to cool down.” His obvious once-over made Shiro tingle. “You go shopping?”

Shiro glanced down, wincing at the outline of his abdominals, how prominent the bulge of his cock was. Embarrassing. What was Keith thinking; they were still in public! “Uh, yes.” He jerked his eyes back up, avoiding looking at Lance. “Keith, he uh- said it looked good on me,” He lied, lamely. God, he couldn’t say anything right in front of Lance today, could he?

“Well, he was absolutely right. Credit where credit’s due, you look amazing.” Shiro flushed up, suddenly pleased beyond anything he was standing in such tight clothes, dripping wet and getting colder by the second. “Wow, you’re shivering; how about I buy you a coffee? Help warm you up,” Lance offered.

Shiro laughed weakly, shaking his head. “Thanks, Lance, but I, uh, I couldn’t put you out like that-”

“Oh, it’s no trouble. I insist!”

Shiro wiped at some drips he could feel on his neck, unwilling to make Lance do this. He was only wet because he wanted Lance to look at him- because Keith thought it would make Lance look at him- God, this was all going so terribly- “No, really, I-”

“Shiro.” Shiro hesitated, then locked eyes with him meekly. Lance was focused on him, assessing. “Do you-” He pointed to him. “-want to get coffee-” Lance pointed to himself. “-with me?”

“… Oh,” Shiro breathed out, his face on fire.

“Oh?” Lance prodded, smiling a little, looking nervous and not judgemental at all about how Shiro was about as dense as a brick wall.

It got his nerve back up. “I’d- yea- es,” He stumbled over which to use, and ended up mashing them together, managing to mortify himself even more.

Lance laughed, and it was so warm Shiro could hardly feel the cold any more. “God, you are so cute.”

Shiro grinned, and he didn’t feel embarrassed about it at all.


	5. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns some steps, and a few other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #POCinLove is sharing important parts of your cultural heritage from a place of mutual understanding and respect. The dream, really.

“Lance… please. I don’t know how.”

The other man just swayed, smiling over his shoulder. It was warm; their lounge room, the glow of the kichen beyond, made soft by the setting sun, and the way Lance was looking at him. Shiro could feel something tighten in his chest. He didn’t want to name it.

“I’ll teach you,” He said, steady enough to settle his pulse, even if it still throbbed, hard, below his skin. “Come here,” Lance said- the sweetest question he’d ever been asked -and turned back to him, body rocking to the sound of drums under a guitar. “And let me teach you?”

He held his hand out, and Shiro was helpless not to go to him. Though he reached with his left, Lance took hold of his prosthetic, watching him as he bent it at the elbow and slid it around his neck. Shiro didn’t resist, though how close that brought them left him breathless.

“C'mon; you’re not a white boy, so you can dance.”

Despite himself, Shiro laughed, shyness bringing his gaze down, to where long brown fingers now squeezed his hips. “I’m Asian; it’s even worse,” He joked, letting Lance start to rock him, knees stiff.

“Lucky you’re dating a Cuban man,” Lance said, tone agreeable, and Shiro’s laugh caught in his throat when he felt a small kiss pressed to his forehead. “Relax. I’ll teach you. This is serious business.” The music played, a beat twice as fast as the one they were on, Lance letting him have a second to catch on, to keep up with him.

Shiro felt a small smile tugging at his mouth, and he purposefully relaxed his shoulders, let his knees unlock. “Dancing is serious business,” Shiro reminded him when he heard Lance let out a low sound of success.

“It is,” Lance agreed, and when he took a small step to the side, then back again, Shiro followed, hesitant. “I am going to dance with you,” Lance continued, warm hands sliding up to his waist, insisting his hips twist more, “In front of my mother, and my father, and my sisters and brothers. My grandmother. Both of them. And my father’s father.”

The music swelled, the chorus rising, and Shiro caught on slow. Slow enough that Lance laughed when, finally, he looked up, eyes wide, his chest tight enough to burst. Lance looked radiant; the last light of the day dying just to make his skin gleam. A God, made in bronze.

“Will you stare at your feet on our wedding day, too?” Lance asked him, and Shiro would give anything to always see that gleam in his eye, a playful light to his smile. The way the thumb of his left hand twisted the ring Shiro had put on his finger. “Or will you look at me, huh? See the man you married? Dance with him properly?”

“I-” There was something in his chest, with a stranglehold on his lungs. It wasn’t fear. “The waltz not good enough for you?”

Lance laughed, his head tipping back a moment, his throat brilliant in the afternoon. “Never! In front of my family; how could you,” Lance sighed, and Shiro grew a little bolder as the guitar picked up, squeezing Lance’s hand in his as Shiro slid his prosthetic free only a moment before hooking it up under Lance’s arm, pressed against his shoulder-blade. He pulled Lance in a half-step, taking a go at the lead as he brought their faces close, until he could touch a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh; there really isn’t any Latin in you?” Lance asked, the low suggestion making Shiro lose his pace, and Lance took it up wonderfully, forcing Shiro’s feet back on rhythm within a beat and a half. “So bold, Shirogane; sure you wanna settle down with me?”

Lance was directing them again, and Shiro was surprised how much easier it was just to follow Lance’s lead, to get caught up in his rhythm. It was hard, trying to make up how to take them. Lance made it easier on him.

He always did.

“More than anything,” Shiro promised quietly, his face brushing against Lance’s, and he was surprised at the intimacy of it, even though they were barely touching; suddenly aware of Lance’s hand in his, where the man’s palm pressed to his shoulder. It coiled tighter in his chest, almost enough to make him tremble.

“I like that. Look me in the eyes and say that again,” Lance said, and Shiro bit down a smile. It was never enough for Lance; he wouldn’t be satisfied until Shiro was dragged out of his comfort zone and right into the deep end, until his only anchor was Lance’s hand in his, the only direction he knew wherever his teasing laughter was coming from.

His heart might stop, but oh, Shiro loved it; he’d never be the same man without Lance. Never be who he was before loving him.

He dropped Lance’s hand and smoothly grabbed his waist, wrapping his arm tight around the small of his back, pulling him flush against his chest within the same beat. Impressed surprise was a good look on him.

“More than  _anything_ , Lance; marry me,” Shiro said to him, taking in the blue of his eyes as they widened, the way his lips parted just so.

The breath Lance let out stuttered against his mouth, and, laughing breathlessly, Lance’s forehead pressed against his neck, staying there as the song faded and they were still in the dimly-lit evening.

“I think my heart is gonna stop,” Lance whispered.

Shiro wrapped his arms around him, and they were perfectly in sync, Lance raising his face as Shiro bent in to kiss him, love thrumming between them.


End file.
